justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gentleman
Gentleman is a featured song that is in Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Wii U. It is performed by South Korean rap singer PSY. Background The background are real life backgrounds that change. Dancer ''Normal'' The dancer has two different outfits: *The first one is wearing blue shorts, blue vest, black shoes and a black hat. *The second wears an striped blue and red coat, light blue t-shirt, black pants and sneakers. ''Sweat Version'' There's also a sweat version for this song. The dancer is wearing a purple cheerleader outfit, with a pink pompom, light blue socks and pink sneakers. Battle This song has a battle with Fine China. For the battle click here. Gold Moves Regular Version The song has 4 Gold Moves. Gold Move 1, 2, 3 & 4: Straight an invisible tie. Gentlemangoldmove.png|Gold Move 1, 2, 3 & 4 Sweat Version The song has 3 Gold Moves. Gold Move 1 & 2: Hit the air with your fist. Gold Move 3: Put your hand up. It's the last move. GentlemanSweatGoldMove12.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 GentlemanSweatGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 Mash-up The mash-up has four gold moves. Gold Moves 1 & 3: Put your hands on your thighs while crouching. (Done with the dancer from Disturbia) Gold Move 2: Point to the screen and spin your hips. (Done with the dancer from It's You) Gold Move 4: Put your hands out. (Done with the dancer from We No Speak Americano) Gentlemen MU GM 1.JPG|Gold Moves 1 & 3 Gentlemen MU GM 2.JPG|Gold Move 2 Gentlemen MU GM 4.JPG|Gold Move 4 Mash-Up The song has a mash-up 'Dancers (No Repeats)' *Gentleman (JD2014) *Idealistic (JD2) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Forget You (JD3) *Starships (JD2014) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *Disturbia (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *It's You (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *We No Speak Americano (JD4) *The Power (JD2) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *Gentleman (JD2014) Mashups the dancers appear in ''Normal'' *Gentleman - Dance Mashup (JD2014) *Fine China - Dance Mashup (JD2014) ''Sweat'' *Candy - Sweat Mashup (JD2014) *It's You - Sweat Mashup (JD2014) *Blurred Lines - Dance Mashup (JD2014) *Moskau - Dance Mashup (JD2014) *Follow The Leader - Dance Mashup (JD2014) Trivia *This song is the first one to have live-action backgrounds, *Some of the original dance moves by PSY for this song aren't used. Reason for this is because in it, the arms stay still most of the time which means it wouldn't be counted much with anything other than the Xbox 360 and Xbox One Kinect, which wouldn't be good for scoring. However it looks similar. *This song has a Sweat Version, Dance Mash-Up, Party Master, and a battle with Fine China. *The words "Da*n" and "Freaking" are all censored. Also the word "Wet" at "Gonna make you wet" is replaced with "sweat," making "Gonna make you sweat" said more than twice. ** When the word "Da*n" is censored, it sounds like PSY said "young" or "you". *This song has a pictogram error, with the pictogram at 2:09 has been reversed. (See video at the bottom of the page.) *Near 2:56 the unknown disco ball head dancer appears. *This is the second Korean song introduced in the game, the first was "Gangnam Style" which is a Just Dance 4 DLC. *This song's classic version is on Just Dance Wii U. *Based on an early screenshot, there is a picture of the 1st dancer, doing the dance. It is not shown in the official choreography, making it Beta. *There is a lyric error in the mash-up during the Beauty and a Beat dancer. The line says "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I'am a" instead of "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I'm a". Gallery gentleman01.jpg Gentlemansweat.jpg|Sweat gentlemanjustdance2014.jpg|Gentleman discoheadball.jpg|Disco Ball Headed Dancer on Classic Mode gentlemanwins.png|Battle Mode Gentlemancoach.jpg|Coach Videos Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs that are not english Category:Songs with censored words Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:Solo Males Category:Popular Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Unlockables Category:2010's Category:Medium Songs Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs released in 2013 Category:Party Songs Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:K-pop Songs Category:21st Century songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Rap Elements Category:Clean versions Category:Spoken Elements Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Songs with real life backgrounds Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Beta Elements Category:Pictograms error Category:Transforming Dancers